What happens after Game Over?
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: This is my sequal to The Captain's Game. Not anything else to say really... Disclaimer:I do not own anything except my OCs.
1. Be Prepared

**Okay. I'm not grounded anymore, so I now have time to this. But I'm pretty sure my mom has spy cameras everywhere...I think there's one in the shower too. O.o Anyways, Enjoy!**

Delbert was out on his couch. Jim and Sarah was there with him. She was asking them questions about the voyage.

"So...how many people died?"

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Only one, Mom."

Delbert nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes. Mr. Arrow was killed by the black hole. Everyone else just had near death expieriences."

Jim then got a smirk, and he laid back a little in his chair.

"Yeah...In fact, Amelia got pretty banged up. Right, Doc?"

Sarah looked at Jim confused.

"Who's Amelia?"

Delbert blushed.

"S-She was the C-Captain."

Sarah grinned madly as she looked at Delbert's expression.

"Delbert, did you meet someone?"

Delbert looked around to try, and find something to change the subject. He was about to give up, and just answer the question when he noticed the time.

"Sarah, isn't it time to start lunch?"

Sarah glanced up, and gasped.

"Oh my goodness! It is isn't it?! Jim, come help me."

With that Sarah rushed off, and Jim slowly followed behind her. Delbert sighed, and looked around the room. Positive that no one was looking he brought out his cell phone. He then pulled out a slip of paper Amelia had given him. He smiled as he punched in the numbers. It had been a few days since the Treasure Planet voyage, and Delbert and Amelia decided to keep in touch.

"Hello? Who is this?" Came an all to familiar voice.

"Hello, Captain. Sounding as strict as usual I see."

"Oh, Delbert. It's you. You're lucky I was expecting your call. Normally I don't answer unknown numbers."

Delbert chuckled. "I understand. The same goes for myself...but Amelia I was wondering if you would like to join me for d-dinner tonight."

On the other end of the call, Amelia had started to grin.

"I would love to, Delbert. What time?"

"..."

"Delbert?"

"...I-I uh h-how about I pick you up at 6?"

"That sounds delightful, Delbert. Do you still have that paper with my address on it?"

"Yes. I'll uh see you then?"

"See you then, Delbert."

"Okay. Bye, Amelia."

"Bye."

Amelia heard the line click, and she hung up her own phone. She smiled as she laid down on the bed in her room. She sat up and went over to her closet, and looked through it. She found a simple blue dress, and held it up.

"This should do...Now how do I get past Ted and Ashley?" She muttered.

"Get what past us?" Said a voice.

Amelia turned around with the dress in her hand. Standing at the door of her room was Ashley, her younger twin sister, and Ted, Ashley's husband and Arrow's brother. She quickly tried to hide the dress, but it was of no use. It was like when B.E.N. tried to hide those pink trousers from them all.

"What's the dress for, Sis." Asked Ashley.

"Nothing. Just need to clear up some buisness. I won't be here for dinner because of it."

"You're lying, Amelia. Even when you were to meet the Queen for buiness dinner, you didn't wear a dress." Ted said.

Amelia shrugged her shoulders.

"There's a first time for eveything..."

"OMG! Sis, you have a date. Don't you?! That would explain why you got so excited each time you answered your phone."

Amelia raised her hands in defeat and sighed.

"Yes. You caught me. I'm going to dinner with a man."

"Well, who is it!?" Ashley asked.

"My last financer. The one who hired me for Treasure Planet."

"Doctor Doppler? Didn't you say he was a complete imbicile?" Ted asked.

"Well, yes. That's him."

"Women are strange creatures that I'll never understand..." Ted muttered as he left the room shaking his head.

Ashley then looked at her sister.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

Amelia smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah. This one's pretty special."

"Well, then. Maybe it's time I give you sisterly advice..."

**Well that's chapter one! You know the rest. R&R. Bye.**


	2. Surprises and a Date

**Hello! Welcome back! This is going to be a date chapter. A real date. Not like the thing on the Legacy. Enjoy!**

Amelia looked herself up and down. She was in her blue dress, and was waiting in the house. She sat patiently on the couch, and Ted and Ashley were talking in the kitchen. It would be about 10 more minutes until Delbert would be there. She smoothed her dress out for the 23rd time.

"If you keep doing that, you'll ruin the dress." Ashley smirked.

Amelia turned around and sighed.

"Whatever, Ash. What else do you expect me to do. All this waiting is killing-"

_KnockKnock_

"me..."

All three looked at each other then raced to the door. Ted and Ashley determined to meet the fellow, and Amelia determined to keep them away from him. Ted took the lead, and pushed things in front of the two females path. They jumped over each one with ease. Ashley grabbed the back of Ted's shirt, and yanked it back as hard as she could. He fell backwards, but grabbed Ashley's foot as he fell. With them both out Amelia reached the door first.

"Well, I'd love to chat, tea, cake, the whole shebang, but I have a date I need to attend."

She quickly opened the door to reveal Delbert standing on the porch looking around. He had a nice little suit with a red ascot instead of a tie. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hello, Amelia. Don't you look as beautiful as ever?" Delbert commented as he stared at her.

Amelia's cheeks became tinged with pink.

"Well you clean up nicely yourself, Delbert."

Amelia then heard a groan behind her, and realized Ashley and Ted were getting back up. She slammed the door shut, and grabbed Delbert's arm. She dragged him towards his carriage.

"Alright, Delbert. Time to go!"

"Whoa! Um o-okay."

He helped Amelia in and got in on the other side. There was a loud crash, and Amelia turned to see Ashley and Ted rushing towards them. She took the reins from Delbet's hand, and with a sharp snap got the animal racing.

"Ah! Amelia don't you think we sh-should slow down?!" Delbert clung to his seat for dear life.

Amelia turned around, and satisfied they were far enough away handed the reigns back to Delbert.

"Sorry about that. Had to keep you safe, and as far away from my sister and brother as possible."

Delbert looked at her and shrugged.

"I understand. I would probably do the same with you and my sister."

Amelia let out a chuckle as Delbert slowed them back down to a steady pace.

"So...Delbert...where are you taking me?"

"That, my dear, is a surprise."

"Hm. I don't know if I should trust you on that. I like to know wehre I'm going before I go. Go ahead and tell me. I'll still act surprised."

Delbert laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, Amelia, but most things I do will be surprises. Trust me. You'll never see it coming."

"Really, Delbert. I'll have to warn you I'm horrible with surprises. I always tend to find out."

"Really. Then this will be interesting, won't it? I doubt you'll figure out this secret."

Amelia looked at where they were. In the distance was a fancy resturaunt. She smirked.

"Delbert this is to easy. You're taking me to that place over there."

"Am I?" Delbert passed right by and drove out into the woods.

"Um, Delbert...where are we going?"

He just smirked and kept driving. He pulled over next to a feild.

"Follow me."

Amelia stared at him, but followed all the same. When she saw it, she gasped. Out in the field was a neat little blanket that was spread out. There was also a little orchestra set up, and they started playing soft, sweet music. Delbert led her to the blanket and they sat down. He pulled out a basket that held their meals. He set it out before them, and pulled out a bottle of wine to fill their glasses.

"Delbert, this..is amazing!"

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I was kind of worried you wouldn't."

"I find it wonderful. Thank you."

He smiled, and raised his glass.

"To surprises."

"To surprises."

They clinked their glasses, and took a drink.

"So, Amelia. Why do I need to be kept hidden from your family?"

"Well, let's just say you'll be tackled by my sister. She'll try to get you to do everything completely perfect. My brother, Ted, will probably try to find your background information, and one bad thing and he'll tear you to pieces."

Delbert paled.

"W-Well, it's a g-good thing I'm c-clean."

Amelia chuckled.

They sat in silence as they ate. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. It was nice and welcomed. As night came closer the orchestra disbanded, and left the couple lying out on the blanket. Looking up at the stars. Amelia yawned.

"Something tells me it's time I take you back home."

Amelia simply nodded as Delbert led her back to the carriage. He helped her up, and got in. He took the reigns in one hand, and let the other lay free. Amelia looked at his hand, and grabbed it. She entwined her fingers with his, and smiled when he jumped. He looked over at her, and gave her a shy smile.

"If y-you need to, you can sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

Amelia nodded, and laid her head on his shoulder. She gently drifted off to sleep. When she woke up, someone was carrying her. She opened her eye a little as not to let her carrier know she was awake. It was Delbert, and he was in the house. Ashley was walking beside him.

"Thanks, Delbert. I would let Ted do it, but he had to run a few minutes ago."

"It's no bother. I'm happy to help."

They entered her room, and he gently set her down. Ashley walked away, and Delbert saw his chance. He leaned down, and kissed her head. He started to come up, but Amelia grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled him back down.

"Don't think you're going to leave without giving me a real kiss first, Delbert."

She closed the remaining distance, and smiled when she felt Delbert kissing back. She pulled away to breath.

"Good night, Delbert.

"Good night, Amelia."

He then left her to her dreams of a certain Canid astrophysist.

**That's it...for now. I'll update whenever possible. R&R. Bye!**


	3. Boredom leads to Sleepovers

**Time for Chapter 3! I have no idea where this one is going, but I still wanna type! Let's me stay up longer... Enjoy!**

Amelia sat in the living room. She was horribly bored. Ashley and Ted had left to go on a date, and they wouldn't be back for awhile. She had read and memorized every book they owned.

_Stupid memory..._She thought.

She decided to go to the market. She couldn't stand being in that house anymore. She had to leave. She threw on a light blue jacket, and jumped on the next transport to the market.

40 minutes later...

_Alright...Gotta be fast. The last transport leaves in... _She stops to check her watch. _15 minutes..._

She started heading towards the next shop on her list. She then felt someone grab her shoulder. On instinct, she grabbed the hand, and flipped the person over her shoulder.

"Ugh..." The person said.

"Who are you, and what do you want-"

Amelia stopped as she realized Delbert was now sitting up rubbing his back on the ground in front of her.

"...with me..."

"Now I get the whole 'head over heels' thing..." He chuckled.

Amelia kneeled beside him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, Delbert. I-I didn't realize it was you. I-"

Delbert one finger over her mouth.

"Calm down, Amelia. It's alright. I guess I should of seen it coming. Knowing how you are."

He removed his finger, and stood up. He pulled Amelia off her knees, and up beside him. He then linked arms with her and they started walking.

"So, Amelia, what brings you to this side of Montressor?"

"Well, Ted and Ashley went out, and I got bored alone. It seems as if there was nothing to do there."

"I understand. I recently found it that way when I'm home alone too. Jim and Sarah are out doing something or another..."

Amelia smiled as they kept walking.

_I guess this is really nice...Just me and him...Oh look there goes my transport...Wait! What!?_

Amelia looked to see that indeed the last transport to Ted and Ashley's house was now leaving.

"Oh no!"

"What? What's wrong, Amelia?"

"I just missed the last transport to get to the house..."

Delbert turned to confirm she was indeed right.

"Oh. I'm sorry for making you miss your ride."

"It's fine, Delbert. You didn't know. Do you thinnk you could give me a ride on Delilah?"

Delbert shook his head.

"Sorry, but I took a transport here, too. Sarah and Jim took her, and they won't come back until tomorrow."

Amelia sighed.

"Oh damn it all..." She muttered.

"Well...H-How about I make it up to you? You c-could stay at my place, and then I could take you there t-tomorrow."

Amelia looked at him a bit surprised. But then she smiled happily.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. Thank you, Delbert."'

He smiled back at her. He looked at his watch, and his smile disappeared.

"We better hurry, or else we'll miss my transport too."

They rushed off in the direction. They just barely made it.

1 Transport ride later...

"Here we are, Amelia."

She looked up to see his house towering up above her. Her mouth dropped an inch before she closed it back up.

"Delbert...your house is huge!"

He chuckled at her expression. Many people did the same when seeing his house.

"Yeah. That's what happens when you're a well-known astrophysists."

Amelia nodded. She followed him inside, and sat on the couch.

"Wo-Would you like some tea?" He asked.

"Please, Delbert. If it isn't a bother."

"No bother at all."

He then left, and went to prepare the tea. melia sat when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Amelia?! Where are you?! Ted and I just got home, and you were gone." Came the unmistakable voice of Ashley.

"I'm fine. I missed the transport. Fortunatly, Delbert was there. He gave me a ride, and I'm now at his house."

"Oh. Do you want me to pick you up?"

Amelia thought for a second. She listened, and heard Delbert whistling a merry tune. She smiled as she listened.

"No...I think I'll be fine..."

**Well that's it for now. What's gonna happen. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Give some more. Bye!**


	4. Home Alone

**Chapter number four! When we last left off, the couple in question were home alone. I wonder what this will lead up to? Hm? Only one way to find out. Enjoy!**

Amelia hung up her phone, and Delbert walked in a few seconds after with her tea.

"Here you go, Amelia. I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me. After Treasure Planet, the University has been making me work almost non-stop."

Amelia got a little disappointed. She was hoping they could spend some time together, but she never let her feelings show. She put on her best content face, and looked at him.

"Alright, Delbert."

Delbert watched her carefully. After seeing her true side, she was as easy to read as one of his astrophysic books. He could tell she was diappointed in the separation. He decided to make it up to her. Some how...

"W-Would you like t-to join me in my study? I can multi-task."

Amelia brightenend when she heard this.

_Now's more like it..._She thought.

"Well, if it's not a bother to you. I guess I'll join you."

Delbert chuckled, and held his hand out to Amelia. She took it greatfully, and let him lead her to his study. They went down several hallways, and past aa few rooms before coming to a room with a sign that read: Doppler Study Room. Do NOT Enter unless given permission to do so.

"Here we are, Amelia."

He opened the door slowly, and Amelia peeked in. In the middle was a giant telescope, and around the entire room was stacks of...books! So many books Amelia doubted she would be able to read them all in her lifetime. There was also a desk, two velvet chairs, and a couch.

"Delbert...this is amazing! I've never seen so many books!"

Delbert chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-Yeah. I used it to pass the time when I had nothing to do."

Amelia smirked, and walked over to him. She slid her arms over his shoulders and around the back of his head.

"Now what do you do when there's nothing to do?"

"I-I go and find you..."

She kissed him passionately, and he put his arms around her waist. They pulled apart, and smiled at each other.

"Do you still have work to do, Delbert?"

"Amelia, I would love to do this some more, but I have to get this work done. If th-"

Amelia kissed him again. Delbert stared at her while she did so. He was surprised. She pulled away, and looked at his face.

"Are you still sure?"

Delbert stared at her.

"A-Amelia! I'm s-sorry, but do have to get this work done. I w-would love to be with you, but i-if I don't get this finished tonight I'll be fired."

Amelia looked at him, and did a playful sigh.

"Oh alright. I guess talking will have to do."

She sat down in one of the empty chairs. Delbert walked over to his desk, and started pulling out different papers.

"So what kind of things is the University making you do?"

"Well, I have to finish charting out the entire course of Treasure Planet. I also need to give a description of the entire voyage in 50 pages, and I still have 10 left. And this..." Delbert ripped out a check, and handed it to Amelia. "...is for captaining the ship."

Amelia stared at the number on the check.

"D-Delbert, this is more than agreed to. Much more!"

"Yes, well, I felt bad about ruining the _Legacy._ It's the least I could do."

Amelia stared at him as he continued to do his work. He made no eye-contact with her. Just kept writing.

"Th-thank you, Delbert."

He smiled, but kept working.

"It's no problem, Amelia. I know the _Legacy _means alot to you. I don't need you fussing over a problem that was entirely my fault."

Amelia stared at him.

_He's the most...generous man I've ever met. He's giving me all this just so I'll be happy. _She thought. _I-I can't believe it._

"Delbert, how much work do you have left?"

He stopped working , and looked at her.

"I just have a few more pages."

Amelia nodded, and walked over to him. She put her hand under his chin, and bent his head up so he was looking in her eyes.

"Thank you, Delbert."

She then kissed him again. When they pulled apart he smiled.

"Amelia it's late, and I think you'll need some rest. You can have the room that's down that hallway, and first one on the right."

She smiled.

"Alright. Thank you, Delbert."

She kissed him good night, but she didn't go to the room. She decided to wait, and surprise him when he was done.

_When you're ready, Delbert. Your move. Bring it on._

**Well, that's it. For now. I'm tired, and need to get some sleep. Bye!**


	5. Meet the Family Sh t

**Woohoo! Number 5! I'm doing this before my great-grandmother comes over, and I'm REALLY not gonna let her see this. I think she would have a heart attack.**

"So...W-What do you like to do?" Delbert asked nervously.

"I like to scrap-book, and go garage saling. I also like to travel alot." Ashley said.

"I like to go practice at the gun range...if you know what I mean..." Ted said matter-o-factly.

Ashley punched Ted hard in the shoulder.

"Ow..." Ted said while rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"Leave Delbert alone! Amelia finally has a boyfriend, and I don't need you scaring him off!" Ashley told him with an icy glare that looked uncanningly like Amelia's.

"I-It's fine, A-Ashley. B-But I w-wouldn't say I'm her boyfriend exactly..."

"Oh so our sister isn't good enough to be your girlfriend is that it?" Ted said. "Well, if she isn't good enough for you maybe I should inform her of that so she can stop wasting her time." Ted threatend.

"N-No I m-meant that I- we...ugh"

_Oh Amelia...I hope you're having a easier time than I am..._He thought.

Over where Amelia was...

"So...Doris...Delbert said you liked-"

"Look, Captain Kitty, I don't really care about getting to know you because I know what you really want."

Amelia stared wide-eyed at the 16-year-old Canid sitting before her.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean-"

"Listen! All you divas are the same. You only date my brother for the money he has, and you could give a damn about what he feels like when you leave him. So I'm going to warn you once, and only once. Stay. Away. From. My. Brother."

Amelia grew furious. How dare she say that she didn't care about Delbert! Delbert was her life! She would rather die than hurt him!

"Excuse me, Doris, but you need to get some things straight. First off, that's Captain Amelia to you, and i don't want to hear it any other way. Second, I care deeply about Delbert. He is the best man i've ever met, and knew. I never knew about the money until _after _we started dating. So I didn't know a thing."

Amelia looked at the Canid girl who was getting really huffy. Doris was going to explode in a fit of rage.

"Excuse me!"

_When will this be over?_

"I'll be right back. I have to use the ladies' room." Ashley said while standing up.

"Alright, sweetie, I'll just stay with Delbert here." Ted said.

Delbert gulped.

_Oh no..._

Once Ashley was out of ear shot Ted glared at Delbert.

"So, buddy, you think you can just waltz right in, and swoon Amelia. If you so much as lay a hand on her, I'll kick your ass. I will hunt you down if you try to run."

Delbert was starting to get angry now. He would never hurt Amelia. And he most certainly would not lay an ungentlemanly hand on her.

"Ted, I asure you I-"

"No! I'm not done, wimp! Look at you! You just sit there, and take abuse! How you managed to win Amelia over is far beyond me! Did you drug her? Hypnotize her? You had to do something! Because I-"

"That's ENOUGH!" Delbert yelled. He threw his hands on the table, and stood looked up in awe. He shut his mouth, and stared as Delbert started to speak.

"I would never, _NEVER _hurt Amelia! I love her! If I did hurt her, I would want you to hunt me down! I wouldn't be able to live with myself! Why didn't I try to stand up for myself before? I was trying to be nice because I don't wantto be your enemy! I want her family to accept me because that's how much I care for her!"

Delbert sat down, and crossed his arms. Ted stared at him before switching to a glare that was somewhere between I'm-going-to-kill-you, and That-took-some-guts-and-I'm-impressed. Luckily, Ashley came back at that moment.

_Just about finished..._

Back at Delbert's house/mansion...

"How was your evening, Amelia?"

Amelia looked at him and smiled.

"It was pleasant."

Delbert smiled back.

"Same here."

**Done! For now...I think...I don't know. I'm running out of ideas for this story, so I'm going to work on a new something until I get more. R&R. Bye!**


	6. Trip: Part one

**Haven't updated in a while...Whoops! Meant to do this earlier, but things were...happening...Anyways, Enjoy!**

Jim looked around the room. He was in his new classroom. The minutes seemed to be the same length as an hour.

_Thanks alot, Cap'n. _He thought.

He didn't know that 1st years didn't get to go to the gun range. Atleast after this class it was his break. He would be going to Delbert's house, and he couldn't wait. He remembered the conversation he had with his mom the day before...

_"Are you sure everything is fine there, Jim?" His mom asked for what felt like the millionth time._

_"I'm sure. Everything is great. It's a little boring, but I'm currently at the top of my class!"_

_"Oh, Jim. That's wonderful! I'm so proud!"_

_"Yeah, but how's everything going at Delbert's?"_

_Jim could've swore he heard his mom shrug through the phone._

_"Fine. I haven't seen Delbert or Amelia in a while. They're always out, and I feel awkward now that she's moved in. I come in at the wrong moment..."_

_"Ha! Poor you. Huh, Mom?" He chuckled. "Well, if that's all I should go..."_

_"Oh, wait! I almost forgot. Amelia did say she had a surprise for you and Delbert when yoou're on your break."_

_"Sweet! What is it?"_

_"I don't know. Amelia hasn't told anyone, and she's good at hiding her footsteps. I'll let you go. I love you, Jim. Bye."_

_"Love you, too, Mom. Bye."_

_Jim hung up his phone. He sat there thinking about all the possibilities before climbing into his bed._

"Alright, class, you are dismissed. Have a great break." Jim's teacher interupted him from out of his flashback.

"Sweet!" Jim grabbed his bag, and took off down the hallway. It was time to see his surprise.

"Any signs of him?" Amelia asked.

They were at the spaceport waiting for Jim. Delbert looked as far as he could once again. Before sighing once more.

"No. What could be taking him? Sarah was expecting us 10 minutes ago. She must be freaking out."

"I'm sure she's fine, Delbert." Amelia said as she wrapped her arms around Delbert's neck. He smiled, and slid his arms on her waist. They shared a quick look in each other's eyes before meeting lips. They would have stayed like that for a while, but they heard a chuckling behind them.

"I understand what mom meant by walking in at the wrong moments..."

They let go of each other quickly to see a smirking Jim.

"H-Hello, Jim. It's been a while." Doppler managed. Amelia nodded her head in agreement.

"Mr. Hawkins, the acadamy has treated you well I see."

"Yeah, but we can talk about that stuff at Doc's house. Let's just go."

They climbed in the carriage, and rode all the way in silence. Amelia was in between Jim and Delbert. Her fingers entwined with Doppler's while Jim looked away. Obviously uncomfortable. When they arrived Sarah came running through the arm, and pretty much tackled Jim. She started crying tears of joy.

"O-Oh, J-Jim! I m-m-missed you so much!" She cried on his shoulder as she embraced him. Jim just smiled down at her, and hugged her back.

"I missed you, too. Just calm down. I'm back now."

They all walked inside with Sarah clinging to Jim the entire time. The only time she let go was during dinner, but even then she sat in the seat closest to his. They didn't talk much. Jim didn't really care about talking about school. He wanted to know what his surprise was.

"So...I was told that I had a surprise waiting for me..."

All eyes turned toward Amelia. She sat down her fork, and cleared her throat. A smile was tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Well, I recently talked to my doctor, and she has given me permission to go sailing again...And I'll be needing an astrophysists and perhaps a first mate-in-trainig..."

Jim and Doppler both got an excited look on their faces. Then Jim frowned and looked at his mother.

"But Mom..."

Sarah smiled.

"It's okay, Jim. You can go. I'll be fine on my own for a little while."

"Actually, Sarah, seeing as though you've ran an Inn before, and I don't have a cook I was wondering if you'd serve under me as my cook. Besides, I'll need help keeping an eye on our men..."

Jim and Doppler both turned red. Sarah laughed.

"Oh. Ofcourse, Amelia! Thank you! I don't see any problem with it!"

If only she could see what would happen...

**Yeah! I finished. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you thought. Bye!**


	7. Trip: Part two

**Yes! Number 7! That isn't really anything to be proud of! Oh, well...Enjoy!**

Amelia looked over the faces staring up at her. They had just launched, and she needed to give the sign off to her crew to start them working. She looked at each and everyone of them before stopping on a certain group. There was three of them. One male human, one female human, and a male Canid. She didn't change her pokerface, but inwardly she was beaming.

_I may have lost Arrow,_ She thought. _but I still have 2 friends...and 1 more-than-friend..._

"Alright, you useless, filthy crew, I want to get some things straight. I will not accept any tom foolery. If you are caught not doing your job, you will be punished. You will obey any command given to you by your superiors. Are there any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands except Sarah, Jim, and Delbert.

"One more thing. I am aware that I am of the female species." She said with a stern look.

Everyone slowly, but awkwardly put their hands down. The three group of friends were turning red from the laughter they were holding in. Amelia nodded her head sharply.

"Very good then. You may go attend to your posts. Will the astrophysisit meet me in my stateroom to discuss the route?"

She then turned on her heel as the crew disbanded, and made her way to her stateroom with Doppler following behind. Once she reached her room she waited for him by the door.

"Good day, Doctor. Come in."

They entered her room, and she locked the doors. Almost instantly, she went from the ice cold Captain to the enjoyable Amelia.

"Ah, Delbert. You have no idea how good it feels to drop that whole act. Now. Do you have the map for the voyage?"

"Indeed, Amelia. I do. It's right here."

He pulled out a slightly yellowed paper. He spread it over her desk to show her the plan he had mapped out for the entire journey.

"I believe if we take the Catilious System, and then head southeast at 0-4-1-3 we'll make very good time."

Amelia quickly ran over the chart and smiled her approval.

"Alright, Delbert. You seem to have done a bang-up job."

Delbert turned his instinctive red. He broke out in a slight sweat, and shook just a tad bit.

"Th-Thanks, Amelia."

Amelia laughed at his shyness, and motioned for him to sit down. She then decided to share a tidbit of information with him.

"Delbert? Have you or the others ran into Mr. Higgins or his daughter at all?"

"Yes. Indeed, we have. They were the first to greet Jim, Sarah, and me. I believe I saw them all leave together when you asked me to come here. Why do you ask?"

"I asked for a few reasons. 1.) was because they were both human, 2.) was the fact they were both Jim and Sarah's age, and 3.) because they were both single..."

Delbert got an almost evil-like smile, and shook his head in amusement.

"Amelia, you evil feline. I didn't think you were one to set people up."

Amelia chuckled at his use of words, and threw her hands up in mock defense.

"I have no idea what you're implying, Doctor. I wouldn't do such a thing. In fact, if I recall correctly, you tried the same thing not to long after I announced the trip. Ofcourse, you didn't study up on you're person, and check to make sure the fellow was single."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Captain."

Amelia and Delbert grinned at their little foreplay. They would have continued if the ship hadn't made a sharp right turn that made Amelia tumbel over her desk, and fall on top of Delbert.

"Oof!"

They shook themselves out of the shock, and rushed out to see the comotion. Off to the left of the ship, was a pirate ship. Amelia snarled at the flag the ship displayed. She shook her head as painful memories flashed through her mind.

"Everyone to your posistions! Get a weapon, and be prepared for battle!" Amelia yelled over the screams.

The crew all rushed to the weaponary room, and Jim and Mr. Higgins took Sarah and his daughter below deck where they could hide. Amelia looked over to see one of the pirates coming over. It was a female Felid. She had white fur with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. It was someone she knew all, but to well.

_Amanda..._

"Hold your fire! Let her cross, and we'll see what these scum want!"

The feline hopped over the railing, and glanced around with a smug look. She then turned to face Amelia.

"Amelia! Oh, it's been too long. Wouldn't you agree?"

"What do you want, Amanda? I don't have time for your tricks."

Amanda faked a hurt expression.

"Can't an old friend stop in to say hello?" Amelia kept glaring at her. "No? Oh, well. You're right. I do want something. I want the cargo. Something I'm sure you already knew. You little know-it-all."

"Don't talk to her that way!" Delbert yelled back from beside Amelia.

Amanda glanced at him then Amelia then back to him then once more back to Amelia. She instantly took note of how close they were standing next to each other, and the tone of Delbert's voice. She grinned wickidly at Amelia.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Did the ice hearted Queen finally melt? I always did like Canids, and he's pretty cute if I do say so myself. How about you come over here, and join my side? We could always use another dog..."

Delbert turned red as Amelia started to fume.

"Get off of _my _ship! You know I won't hand it over, and I know you want leave it without a fight. You might as well go back to your ship, and prepare your men for battle."

"Oh, alright. If you insist, Amelia. I'll even give you and your crew time to recover..."

"Recover from what?" A random crew member asked.

"This!"

Amanda quickly pulled out her blaster, and fired a shot at Amelia. Amelia stood there. Frozen as the shot raced towards her. She closed her eyes, but at the last second was pushed down by a powerful set of hands. She looked up just in time to see Delbert get hit by the blast, and fall down clutching his side. Amanda then jumped onto her boat laughing.

"Ta Ta, for now! You have 10 minutes, Amelia, before I come blast you to pieces!"

"Delbert!"

**Oh no! Not Delbert! Aaaawww! Well, this is it for now! Tell me what you think, and I'm open for criticsm! I know I need improvement, and I'm willing to take any ideas you may offer! Bye!**


	8. Nothing says 'I love you' like a scar

"Delbert!"

Amelia was immediately by his side. He held onto it as a wave of pain went through him.

"Ah!"

Amelia grabbed his hand, and squeezed it tight. Jim and Sarah came next to them. Sarah had tears already going down her face, and Jim looked down not willing to believe that this was happening to his friend. Amelia looked up. She had her usual Captain's pokerface, but she was looking pale.

"Gentleman, get to your battle stations. Anyone not participating in the battle I suggest you find a damned good hiding spot because this could take a while. I'll take the Doctor below deck, and get him patched up. I will return once I see that he's well taken care of."

The crew stood there for a while before quickly disbanding. Amelia looked at Delbert. His eyes were closed, and he was grimacing in pain. She grabbed him by the arm, and slowly but gently helped him sit up. He opened his eyes and waved her off.

"I'm fine, Amelia. I just need to get to the medical...*grimace*...room..."

Amelia rolled her eyes at his stubborness.

"Really, Delbert. Stop being a child and behave your age."

Delbert tried to let out a chuckle, but it didn't end to well. They slowly made their way to the room. Once inside, Amelia turned to Delbert.

"Alright. Let's get that bloody shirt off."

She made a move towards him, but he stopped her.

"It's fine. I can patch myself up."

Amelia looked at him and sighed. She took a seat across from him.

"Alright, but I'm not leaving until I'm positive that you are well."

Delbert nodded his head, and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. Amelia started blushing when she caught sight of his bare skin, but stopped when she caught a glimpse of a large amount of blood coming down his side. She gasped, and he looked up smiling, but his face was deathly pale.

"I don't think it's too bad..."

Amelia looked up at him surprised.

"Delbert, this is nothing to joke about! You-you got hurt! And...and"

She turned and grabbed a wash cloth, and started to gently clean his wound.

"...And it's all my fault..."

Delbert stared at her with surprise. She was quiet and wasn't making eye-contact. He grabbed the hand that wasn't holding a blood-soaked cloth. She looked up with red eyes.

"Amelia...you can't blame yourself. It's not like you told me to jump in front of you, and take that shot."

"I know, but...Delbert, look at where we are! If I hadn't asked you to come with, you'd be safe at home-"

"-And you'd be dead up on the deck. You can't blame yourself. In fact...If I recall, I remember us being in opposite shoes not that long ago. Stranded on an isolated planet that was supposed to only be a legend."

Amelia laughed a bit as she remembered Treasure Planet.

"Remember how I tried to take blame for you being injured?"

"Yes, but that wasn't your fault-"

"And this isn't yours."

They held eye-contact before Delbert chuckled.

"I think my wound is clean enough, Amelia..."

Amelia quickly looked down to see that his future scar didn't have a drop of blood to it. Her hand retreated, and she returned it with the sewing kit. She gave it a quick patch up before he was up and standing in front of her. He brushed his shirt down and smiled.

"Well, Captain, what are my orders?"

"Orders? What makes you think I'm letting you go out there?"

"And miss the chance to see the famous Captain Amelia in action? I think not...plus i have to stop any blasts coming your way."

"That's exactly why you aren't coming with me. You are going to wait in my room, and rest until I return for you."

Delbert blushed at the thought of being in Amelia's private quarters.

"A-As much as I m-might enjoy that, I can't take you up on that offer. I'm coming with rather you like it or not."

Amelia let out a sigh. She didn't have time for this, and Delbert would go on for as long as he wanted.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Because I love you..."

Amelia smiled as she stared at him. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same.

"I love you, too, Delbert Doppler. You have no idea how much..."

They kissed before a loud blast was heard. They jerked their heads towards the door when yells were heard.

"Ready for me to lead you toward your doom, Doctor?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else."

They then headed out the door.

**Next chapter is about the battle. Any ideas? R&R! Until next time!**


End file.
